Watching
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Max catches Fang doing something he shouldn't. Mang. Oneshot.


Watching

She knew she shouldn't be watching. It was obvious that she shouldn't be. And yet she was. This was all because she came back home to let the Ella's dog out. Her mom and taking the flock and Ella to the movies but Fang didn't want to go. Max figured that he was just being a baby because they weren't going to see the movie he wanted. Guess she was wrong.

They had gotten to the movies when Ella remembered that she hadn't taken the dog out all day. Max readily said that she would go home and do it. They were going to go see some kids movie and she had no desire to go see it. She was letting the dog out when she heard Fang's moan. The only reason she could think of was that he was hurt. She had to admit, this was way more interesting and exciting than a flyboy attack.

She had rushed up to his room and opened the door when she saw him laying flat out on his bed, jeans and boxers pulled down, his vertical member in his hand. Whatever he was thinking about had him really turned on, Max had noted without even meaning to. She then cracked the door and sat on her knees as she watched him. Her eyes moved from his face to his dick. She hadn't meant to start watching. She just…did. And now she couldn't stop. Maximum couldn't help but realize that she was turned on by him. Though Fang and she were technically together, they had never done anything…sexual. Hell, she still freaked when he tried to use his tongue while they were kissing! But this…this made her heart beat faster than ever. The times Fang had kissed her out of the blue were nothing in comparison to this. Right now, someone could sneak up behind her with squeaking shoes and she wouldn't even notice. They would have to yell in her ear before she heard them. Right now, her whole focus was on the male in the other room.

"Nnnghh." Fang moaned out as he came to an end. He laid there for a moment, breathing heavily, before standing. Before Max took off, she noticed that he grabbed some photos from off the bed and put them in a drawer. She made a mental note to find out what they were later as she fled from the house and into the sky.

* * *

It was two days later when Max was finally alone in the house. Iggy, Ella, and her mom were at the store while Fang had taken the rest of the flock to the park. Max had declined going, saying that she had a headache. Of course, she was lying so that she could go see what the pictures were of that had gotten Fang so turned on. She was hoping that they were just some images from one of those nasty porn magazines or something but somewhere in her head she had that thought that they were of Brigid. Or even the red head wonder from Virginia. She wasn't sure what she'd do if it turned out to be one of the latter.

She opened the drawer slowly and all she saw was clothes. She dug underneath them until she felt the pictures. She pulled one of them out and was shocked to find what it was. It was a picture of…her? She was undressing. How did he do this? _Why_ did he do this? Did he…like her enough to do that? When did he do that? She knew that she should be mad but…she was slightly turned on by this. He cared enough to sneak pictures of her! But it still nasty. Isn't it?

"What are you doing?"

Max threw the photo down and turned to face Fang. "Uh, looking for money. I was going to go get aspirin since we're out."

Fang looked at the dresser drawer before back into Max's eyes. "I'll go get you some. Go back to bed."

Max nodded. "Okay."

Fang watched as she walked away, sighing. He opened the drawer and saw that one photo laid on top of his stuff. She couldn't have seen it. He knew Max enough to know that she would cut his balls off if she had seen it. Not much point to life after that happens. Fang dug out the other photos, looking intently at them as he felt his pants get a little tighter. He couldn't help but flashback to the day that he took the photos.

_Flashback_

It was a stupid idea. Fang knew that. But here he was, waiting in the bathroom for his sort of girlfriend to come and take a shower. He had recently discovered that he could control his ability to become invisible. He was able to decide when he would turn invisible and now he could also turn whatever he was holding invisible too. Which was why he was crouching near the toilet, camera in hand. For a fleeting moment he feared that Max might have to go pee and that, if nothing else, would suck. Watching the girl you want to fuck pee…then again that was kind of hot. Fang shook his head. Focus!

"No Nudge. I called it!" Max yelled, walking into the bathroom.

Fang held his breath, knowing that if he was going to get caught, it would hopefully be now. She pulled her shirt up over her head and Fang raised the camera to his eye, praying that the flash was really off. He snapped the first picture of her body, jeans and bra on only. To add to the enjoyment, Max was facing his general direction. Max opened her wings slightly before taking off her bra. Fang almost forgot to get the picture. Max wasn't the biggest in the breast department by any standards but Fang loved what she did have. He got a few pictures of them. Her jeans were next to go. Now, in all the porn movies that Fang had watched, the girl wore sexy, lacey underwear. Was he shocked that Max wasn't one of those girls? No. Was he disappointed? Fuck yeah. But hey, he decided to take what he gets. Max paused for a second and looked around.

Fang held his breath again. She had heard him…or had she? Max actually had. She listened intently for a moment before taking off her panties. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She mentally smacked herself when she remembered that she hadn't turned the water on yet. It took at least a minute for it to go from freezing cold to somewhat warm. She turned it on, which meant leaning over the tub, giving Fang the perfect picture of Max's boobs, which happened to be dangling in front of his face. Fang made sure to get some of that and some of her when she was standing there, waiting for the water to warm. Fang waited until she closed the curtain to get out of the bathroom. He ran straight to the room he was using at Dr. Martinez's and pulled out his laptop. He uploaded the pictures and then waited till late that night, when everyone was in bed, to sneak over to Dr. Martinez's printer and print his favorites out. The others he saved onto a coded file on his laptop.

_End Flashback_

Fang shook his head, putting the photo under his clothes, before shutting the drawer. He checked his pocket for some money before heading to the store to get Max some medicine.

* * *

Fang laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The others were out again…should he? He sighed, looking down at the pictures in his hand. The fifteen year old wasn't shocked when he felt his pants get tight. Fang laid the pictures to the side and reached down to his pants. He slowly unzipped his pants, listening intently for any sound. He found out from Dr. Martinez that Max had come back to the house, missing the first part of the movie. Fang was shocked to find that out, realizing that she could have see or heard him. That paired with the fact that he knew she had to have seen the pictures scared him. Max was a sick person when it cam to punishment. No telling what she'd do to him…

He finished pulling his jeans off and then his boxers along with them. Fang had hit puberty around thirteen and prided himself on the fact that he had yet to be caught. Not even by Iggy! Fang stared at his penis, noticing that it was already at full mast. The boy sighed, closing his eyes before reaching down and grabbing his hardened member with his right fist. He sat there for a moment, regulation his breathing. He had about another hour before the others got back and once this was over, he had nothing else to do. He needed to make this last as long as possible. He squeezed a little, moaning softly.

Max smiled as she listened outside the bedroom door. She had declined going with the others at the last minute, in hopes that Fang would be at it again. This time, she was going to confront him and his pictures. When she heard Fang's moan, she knew he had started. She gave it another two minute before walking into the room.

Fang, who had given up on trying to last as long as possible, was to far gone now to even hear Max enter. His right hand was still on his dick, running up and down it, while his left hand was on his sack, squeezing his balls, increasing his pleasure greatly. Max was entranced with this and stood there for a moment watching, forgetting that she had a job to do. When she snapped back into reality, she remembered her mission.

"Fang." Her voice came out in a hoarse voice so low that she could barely hear it. She cleared her throat before trying again. "Fang!"

Fang froze, eyes remaining closed. It sounded like Max's voice. He opened his eyes. Yep, it looked like Max too. If it sounds like Max, looks like Max, what is it? Well, trouble if she just caught you jerking off. Fang closed his eyes again. This was not good. Now, there are two ways to approach this. He could tell her to get out but he doubt it that would work. He could tell her that he could explain but what would he say? Or he could do it this way.

"Yeah?"

Max was taken aback by him responding like that. She expecting him to yell at her or at least cover up. Fang, however, just laid there, hands where they were when she walked in.

"What are you doing?" That wasn't what she wanted to say, but it was all she could think of after his response.

Fang opened his eyes again, looking at her. "What does it look like Max?"

Okay, this was not going as planned. Max took a deep breath. "Never mind."

Fang sighed. This was taking to long. "Could you like…leave?"

"Yeah as soon as you tell me when you got those pictures!"

Fang winced, feeling his erection slowly fade. Damn it. He removed his hands and sat up. "Max…just go."

"No."

She was making this way to complicated. Fang gathered the pictures slowly. "Here. You want them? Take them."

Max rolled her eyes. "I do _not_ want those!"

Fang looked at her funny. "You want me to keep them?"

Max took a deep breath. "No! Just…put on your jeans or something, God!"

Fang reached down to grab his jeans from the edge of the bed but stopped. "No."

Max was yet again shocked. "W-What?"

"No. I am not doing anything wrong. You watching, however, is very wrong."

"How is you taking pictures of me not wrong?"

"Okay, so maybe that was wrong, but if you want them back fine." Fang slowly laid back down. "I am going to finish what I started. You can stay if you want or leave."

Was he serious? Max decided to stand her ground. "Fine, I'm staying."

Fang held in the urge to yell. Why wouldn't she just leave him alone? "Fine."

"Fine." Max crossed her arms. He would really do this…would he?

Fang closed his eyes. Max, being who she is, made this so much harder! He decided to just touch himself until it freaked her out enough so that she would leave. He reached down and poked his soft dick. He looked over at his girlfriend and saw that she was staring at his face. Looks like he would have to step this up a notch. Fang wrapped his right hand around himself, pumping slowly. He looked and saw she was still there. Fine. Fang pulled his shirt off before rubbing his member again. He used his left hand to rub his right nipple. If that didn't make her leave, nothing would!

Max watched Fang intently. After a minute, she was able to move her eyes away from his face and down to where she really wanted to look. Once Fang reached the two minute mark and saw that Max was still there, he decided that this was not getting rid of her. Might as well enjoy himself.

Max gulped when four minutes had passed and Fang was still at it. In fact…it seemed like he was showing off for her! He was going harder than she had ever seen him before and kept checking her face for a reaction. Slowly, Max inched her way forward. She watched his hand go up and down for a moment before grabbing it, forcing him to stop.

"Max-"

"Shhh." She shushed him.

Fang slowly let go of himself and Max took his place. Fang was not expecting this. Max ran her hand up and down his member, slowly. Fang took a deep breath. "M-Max, stop."

Fang saying that for some reason brought Max out of her trance. She let him go and looked from his saluting erection, to his face.

"S-Sorry."

Fang sighed and sat up. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. Max stood there for a second, shocked, before kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Fang pulled her down into his lap. He broke the kiss.

"Max…do you-"

"Yes." She said quickly.

Fang shook his head. Was it just him or was she a little too eager? He ran his fingers through her hair before kissing her head. Max stared at him for a second before moving off of him and onto the bed, next to him. She looked at his still present erection before deciding that it was time to take care of it.

Fang watched as Max reached her hand out and took his penis into her hand, holding it for a second before resuming her previous actions. She started slowly, not sure that she should be doing this before throwing caution to the wind and picking up speed. Fang got lost in the hand job, not able to think or speak. The only sounds that left his mouth were moans and groans. Max watched his face as it contorted from the pleasure he was experiencing. When he started to buck into her hand was when Max was truly amazed. Slowly, she reached out and grabbed his sack, holding it for a second before squeezing it tightly, which earned her a tighter moan from Fang.

"M-Max." He moaned his first understandable word since she began.

Fang, though composed and skilled as he was alone, could not take what Max was doing to him. True it had only been but two minutes since she had begun, Fang came. Max watched with that same sick fascination she'd had since she had first seen him through the creak in the door. His hips bucked slightly as he mumbled under his breath.

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath, not meeting her eyes.

"Fang-"

"Guys we're home!"

Max's eyes widened. They were back early. Fang quickly put back on his jeans and Max left the room, headed to the bathroom.

* * *

"Fang?"

He sighed. "You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Staying home when the others go out. Someone will pick up on what we're doing."

"What exactly are we doing?"

Fang sent her a look. "You know exactly what we're doing."

Max sighed. "You don't like it?"

Fang shrugged. "It's better than what I was doing before."

"Then why should we stop?"

"We could get caught."

"Then you don't want to do it again?"

"I didn't say that." Fang walked over to me. "I say we do it right now."

Max rolled her eyes. "Of course you do."

"Do you?"

Max looked at the ground. "I guess…"

"Then I guess the only problem is the others." Fang looked around. "But since they aren't here…there is no problem."

"Yeah."

Fang sighed. "Max, you really don't have too…if you don't want to."

"I do though."

"Fine, then lets do it."

"…How?"

"Are you serious?"

"I know how! I just meant…" Max blushed. "How do we start?"

"Just…" Fang sighed, reaching out and taking Max's face in his hands. He kissed her and she kissed him back. So far so good.

Fang pulled away after a second, taking off his shirt. Taking a hint, Max took off hers too. They kissed again, Fang's hands fumbling to undo Max's bra strap. He was so nervous though, that he couldn't undo the hook. Max pulled back from him after a second and undid it herself. Fang started to take off his jeans, wondering if they should really be doing this. Would Max hate him for it later? She didn't seem to mind it yesterday but she was just touching him then. Would She let him touch her? Once his jeans were off, Fang looked up to see Max taking hers off too and also her underwear. Seeing that she was fully naked, Fang took off his boxers too.

Max stared at Fang, scared of what would happen. She'd heard that it hurt. Sure she'd felt pain but this would be a different kind. And what if Fang didn't like her? He was staring at her…was that disgust in his eyes or lust? Max wasn't sure. Fang kissed her again running his hands up and down her sides. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Fang pulled away and sat down on the bed, Max sitting down next to him. Now or never.

Fang pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her. Before he lost his courage, Fang did it. He went into his best friend. He knew that it hurt from Max's sharp intake of breath but he ignored her. He was too far gone now. He pushed in and out as fast as he could. What seemed like an eternity to them was in fact about fifty seconds. It was sloppy, newbie sex. Max coming caused Fang to cum also. He pulled out and laid next to her.

Fang had pictured this happening for the past two years. He was supposed to make Max like it, touch her and make her long for him. But he didn't. And to top it all off, he lasted less than a minute.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, not even thinking.

"For what?" Max looked at him, worried. She knew that he wouldn't like him. Now he'd leave the flock and never speak to her again.

"This. That was horrible."

Max looked at him. "No it wasn't. It was…perfect."

Fang looked back at her. "Really?"

"Yeah…I liked it. Didn't you?"

"Yeah." Fang sighed. After that horrible sex…Max still thought he was perfect. "It was…great."

Watching him carefully, Max laid her head closer to his. "I…like you."

"I like you too."


End file.
